rpworld123fandomcom-20200213-history
Bane
Bane is one of the deadliest mercenaries in the world. With a mysterious background unknown by most, Bane has built himself an incredibly fierce reputation, so much that even other high-class criminals and terrorists fear his name. Augmenting himself with an experimental drug called "Venom," Bane is nearly unstoppable by all conventional means. History The man who would be known as Bane was denied any hope for a normal life when he was forced to rot away within a foreign prison as a child for a crime his father committed. Since his father passed away before his sentence could be completed, Bane was forced to take his place in the prison, where he toned his body and mind to perfection and was eventually subjected to military experiments. Among these experiments came Bane's dependence on the chemical agent, Venom, which granted him incredible strength and adrenaline. Breaking out of the prison, Bane sought to conquer worthy adversaries and make a criminal empire for himself. Black Widow Bane was one of several criminals hired by Black Mask, promised $50 in exchange for her corpse. Bane waited during his hunt, allowing many other mercenaries to strike first and see his target's competency in self-defense. Natasha Romanoff, the aforementioned target, lasted quite well against all of the enemies that came before Bane; however, when Bane finally revealed himself and tested her himself, he forced Romanoff to retreat without even trying to seriously wound her, having not augmented himself with his drug and fighting at only 30%. Bane would encounter Natasha several more times, seemingly taunting her with educating her on battle etiquette while he brought her close to the brink of defeat, and death, on numerous occasions. Each time, she would improve slightly, leading Bane to increase his ferocity. Their second battle, Bane went 60%, then 100% the third, and by the fourth battle Bane began to use small amounts of Venom to enhance himself. With Black Mask pressuring him, and having decided Black Widow was a liability, Bane finally went after her with full intent to kill, utilizing his full-powered Venom mode in an attempt to annihilate the Black Widow. However, the Black Widow managed to think of a clever way to use her environment against the much more powerful Bane, utilizing fast and rapid strikes to daze and confuse him while letting a collapsing wall deal most of the damage. Also, having figured out the way Venom was administered throughout his body, she also damaged the tubes which supplied him his drug, gradually weakening him. Though Bane was ultimately defeated, and the end result of his most recent battle with Black Widow leaving his fate open in the air, most criminals still believe he is alive and unbreakable, and fear his return. Powers/Abilities Bane is a highly skilled and super-powered assassin. Though his augmentations come from an outside, artificial source, they make him far more powerful than any typical human and a few enhanced heroes as well. Bane's skill alone is often enough to win his fights; having been trained since he was very little in the calm, patient power of will, while also learning great fighting techniques, Bane is able to clear a room of 50 people on his own, without aid of weapons or the use of Venom. He often holds back against significant opponents such as other skilled assassins, fighting at a fraction of his talent to measure their power before letting them wear down and tire out so he can break them easily. With the use of an experimental super-soldier drug called Venom, Bane's strength increases tremendously. Even in small amounts, his musclemass is boosted so much that he visibly swells in muscular form and strength; if used at its fullest potential, Bane's form grows grotesquely large and his strength is unimaginable, able to hold up a collapsing building for extended periods of time.